Nelvana Entertainment ( Wiki )
For The Main Page See Nelvana Entertainment Wiki 2014 A WB ANIMATION COMPANY 2014-Present Nelvana Entertainment Launched On June 18, 2014 and introduce A Variet of the 2012-Present Microsoft Logo. However On July 10, 2014 it was announce that Nelvana Entertainment Will Update the word mark to the now former android font . On Juanuary 1, 2015 This Logo will be used secondary. Nelvana 9th Logo.png|On July 6, 2014 Nelvana Entertainment changed it color from gray to Purple Nelvana 17th Logo.png|Alt Version ( July 12, 2014-Present ) 2014-Present On July 19, 2013, a completely new logo for Nelvana Entertainment was revealed in . The new logo centers on two Cs, one which is inside the other which is reversed; that portion of the logo, nicknamed the "Nelvanamark", closely resembles a copyright symbol and the comedymark The website name is displayed in mixed positions, with the word "Nelvana" right side-up and the word "Entertainment" flipped upside-down. in stake Form see Nelvana Entertainment/Other IDs 2015 (Tentative) On January 1, 2015 Nelvana Entertainment Updated its logo to a more of a tech feel the 4 squares from the last logo remans but the Nelvana word mark was upadated to the former Andriod font and the logo is now tilted at an angle. However this logo have been shved. Nelvana 10th Logo.jpg 2017 (Tentative) In 2017 the website will launch a new logo to phase out the one used snice Mid-2014. This Logo Indroduce the new masscot named Nelvana (Which is simliar to Wendy) . The font has changed from the Comedy Centural like font (Nova) to a classic "Western-like" font (Egyptienne). The Nelvanamark and the unside down entertainment have been removed The Logo bears a heavier emphasis on their signature Purple and Classic But modern 2014 From August,1-November , 1 Nelvana Entertainment has used lots of different logos, with a common theme. They were all Pictures with the Nelvana Entertainment wordmark written on them in white Balloon font. Many Nelvana Entertainment fans recognize this logo because of its unique design that allowed it to become anything. 2014 In August 2014 Nelvana Entertainment Rebraned the entire website. with that came a new logos. now the colors ar black and white and purple. 2014-Present A Week Later Nelvana Entertainment Switch its colors back to purple with that came a new logo based on The 2009 Yahoo logo. Also their is a new slogan. Which is The New Yahoo! Styleized with Yahoo! In its 2009 font Nelvana 39th Logo.png|The New Yahoo! (2014-Present) Secondary Logos 2014-Present This Logo was used for Nelvana Anywhere. 2014-Present This Logo was use for the update On Nelvana Anywhere. 2017 (Tentative) This Logo will be used on the second update on Nelvana Anywhere, but instead used the Yahoo! styled logo. Speical Logo Like Google, YouTube or Orkut, Nelvana changes their default logo to a stylized one with relevance to a certain date on various days throughout the year. 2014 Nelvana Xbox One Logo.png|Green Logo to promote the new xbox one ( June 19 ) Nelvana PGN.png|Viacom Week ( June 21-29 ) Nelvana Google Logo.png|16 Years Of Google ( July 12 ) Nelvana Lifetime Logo.png|My Lifetime Part 1 ( July 16 ) Nelvana Pizza Hut Logo.png|Pizza Hut Make it great (August 17) Nelvana Back to School Logo.png|Back To School Week ( August 19-August 22 Print Logo Black versions of the Nelvana Entertainment logo are used during times of great tragedy. Instances when the black logo will be used is the 9/11 anniversary and the anniversary of the connecticut shooting school. 2014-Present Category:Nelvana Entertainment Category:Logo History Category:Nickelodeon Nelvana